


The Best Remedy

by Walker_August



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boyfriend Henry Cavill, Caring Henry Cavill, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, RPF, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: Henry Cavill x reader based on the prompt:“I am down with a horrible headcold. I just saw a gif set with sweet Henry in his red plaid shirt and I just fell head over heels for him all over again. Is there anyway I could request a fluffy fic of Henry dressed in his red plaid shirt taking care of the reader while she’s sick?”





	The Best Remedy

He always has this way of making you feel better, not like he can provide some miracle cure for the flu that seems to have hot you overnight, but because he always without fail makes you feel cared for. Even when he isn’t home, like now when he’s just wrapping up filming on his latest project but took the time to video call you and order you a food delivery the moment he saw you looking less than great. He’s such a natural care giver, so generous wit his limited time. And he loves you.

“I’m so sorry I’m not home, you look like you need a good cuddle” he tells you now, over the call. He’s not wrong, you do look very sorry for yourself although not on purpose – but the constant sniffles and the developing cough certainly don’t help. He on the other hand looks incredible even on the grainy quality video on your phone; his skin is glowing, hair getting long again and it’s currently drying in to it’s natural mess curls that you like so much. “Take tomorrow off work, please” he suggests after you sneeze several times in succession.

“I cant, Hen. They need me in.” you say sadly. You can’t face taking time off when it’s so busy, or perhaps you just can’t face admitting you need time off.

“Nope. They need you healthy, silly” he pauses when there’s a knock on his door “I have to go. Look after yourself at least until I can come back and look after you, ok? I love you” he smiles that brilliant smile and you feel immediately warm.

“Love you too”

After the call you almost straight away collapse in to bed, exhausted despite doing nothing all day. Your sleep is restless, disturbed by coughing fits and a blocked nose. You feel selfish but wish Henry was home so he could wrap you up and smother you with love. You’re convinced it’s what you need and you could cry thinking he won’t be home for another week.

You don’t tell Henry that you do end up going to work, too easily able to imagine the disappointed look that he’d barely try to conceal, Henry does like to be the one who knows best (and he often is, despite your pride telling you otherwise). He’s right this time though because even though you get through the Monday without passing out, by Tuesday afternoon you’re weak and faint and your boss sends you home by lunchtime. You huff, saying that you’re fine and can make it to the end of the day – although your grip on the desk and shaky hands tell them otherwise. By the time you make it home though, you feel like your head might explode at any moment Ok, Henry and your colleagues might have had a point.

Something’s different when you open the door, the house is warmer than when you left it – curtains open and dirty dishes removed from the coffee table where you’d left them this morning. Your head is too fuzzy to properly acknowledge the new coat and shoes by the front door. Making your way through the house you audibly gasp “Henry?!” when you see him, just about to sit down on the sofa. He smiles wide, getting up to greet you but the smile quickly turns to a frown.

“Christ, you look bad babe. I thought you were taking time off?” He presses a hand lightly to your forehead and frowns again “Come here, sit down” he physically moves you, practically picking you up and depositing you on the couch as you continue to gawp.

“Oh. I must be worse than I thought, I’m having hallucinations” you mutter, genuinely unsure if he’s really there as he kneels before you and removes your shoes. He’s even wearing your favourite outfit on him, that red plaid shirt and jeans that make him look unfairly good. He’s too unreal to you.

He laughs, just a little, although there’s that wrinkle between his brows – he’s concerned about you. Sitting next to you he takes your face in his hands and kisses your forehead, his skin is so cool against yours – soft and soothing. “I’m really here, promise” he tells you “We wrapped early and I got on the first flight I could. Just wanted to check on you. Now, stay here, rest a bit. I’ll look after you” he’s sympathetic, not even annoyed that you didn’t stay home like he asked you to.

You do as he says, even more amazed than you usually are by him, awe stricken really that this kind-hearted teddy bear of a man is here. He gets you to change in to your pyjamas and then brings you soup, not home-made but still good, then a hot chocolate while he washes the dishes and cleans up in the kitchen for you. He comes to check on you a few times while you doze and he’s just wrapped you up in a blanket and put a pillow behind your head when you wake up a bit, taking his hands in yours and offering a weak smile.

“Henry? Could you cuddle me, please?” you ask quietly, trying to suppress a cough after. You don’t want to get him ill, but he’s here and you need to feel that.

“Of course. I thought you might want to be left to sleep” he answers, sitting next to you and rearranging the blanket around the two of you. He pulls you over to rest your head on his chest.

“Always sleep better when you’re here” you tell him, sleep in your voice. It’s so true, he makes you feel better just by being there, by being present and loving. His steady breathing is hypnotising, his hand slowly stroking your hair deeply comforting. “I’m so lucky to have you” you murmur, struggling to keep your eyes open.

He shakes his head, although you don’t see it. “I’m the lucky one. I love you” he says, kissing your cheek softly.

“Even when I’m gross and ill, and ignore your advice?”

“Even then” he assures with a laugh, then, softly “Always”. He holds you close in his arms and you fall asleep with him holding you, suddenly feeling better than ever despite it all.


End file.
